


[Podfic] sweet above compare

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cloud Watching, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Ginny and Luna find time to relax and enjoy each other's company[(re)podfic of "sweet beyond compare," written by KeeperofSeeds]
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] sweet above compare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet above compare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200337) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



[](https://postimg.cc/k2tpKWyc)

**Text:** [sweet above compare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200337)

**Author:** [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Audio Editor:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Cover Art:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 1:20 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/sweet-above-compare-RQ-edit/sweet-above-compare-RQ-edit.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KeeperofSeeds for writing soft fic and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Cover Art First," in which sunlightsymphony created the lovely cover art, and then I went hunting for fic that fit it. 
> 
> This is a repod. If you enjoyed this, you will surely enjoy [thriceandonce(sylvaine)'s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce) beautifully read [version. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552914)
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200337) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
